Sammy's First Hunt
by SNAddict
Summary: This is a Weechester fic about Sammy's first hunt. Sam is 5 and Dean is 9. Sam has always wanted to go on a hunt to be like his big brother Dean. He's finally getting his chance to hunt a big, white furry creature and it's not what he thought.


Sammy's First Hunt

Sam Winchester was 5 years old and tomorrow he was going on his first hunt! He had heard his big brother Dean and father talk about hunting and now he was actually going. Ever since he found out, he had been so excited.

"Hey, Sammy are you excited about tomorrow?", Dean asked.

Sam glanced up from the picture he had been drawing and nodded at his big brother. Dean was 9 years old and was Sam's hero. In Sam's eyes, he was the smartest, bestest and bravest big brother ever.

He walked over to where Dean was sitting and sat on the couch next to him.

"Tell me again what we're hunting", Sam asked.

"Well, no body has ever actually seen the creature, but according to research it's big, white and hairy. It comes only once a year and leaves these....eggs around". That's the source of its power so our job or should I say your job will be to collect the eggs to lure the creature out and lessen his power. You think you can handle that Sammy?"

"Uh huh", Sam replied. "How will I know where to find the eggs?" Sam couldn't contain his excitement and starting bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Calm down squirt", Dean said. "There is no way to know where all the eggs are, so you'll have to be resourceful and search everywhere".

"Resourceful?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it means being smart and clever. Just like how Dad and I taught you".

Sam thought about it and knew that he was ready. He was smart and would find all the eggs and make Dean proud of him. But there was one thing that was bothering him.

What if this creature was dangerous and Dean or his Dad got hurt? Even though he was excited about the hunt he was also a little nervous and scared. Dean saw the look on Sammy's face and knew what he was feeling. "Don't be nervous, Sammy. The creature can't hurt us. I know that you're brave and you can do this. "Besides, you have the best back up in the world...me". Now, it's time for bed. Tomorrow's a big day".

Sam climbed into bed and Dean tucked him in. "Goodnight Sammy".

Dean turned out the light and smiled slightly to himself. It made him happy to see his little brother so excited. Dean knew that the little guy looked up to him and wanted to do everything he did. And that included hunting.

That's when Dean knew that he would give Sam the chance to go on a hunt. It was of course not a "real" hunt like his Dad went on. Sam was too young and he wasn't ready for something like that. But he could still give Sam the "experience" of the hunt.

Dean went to find his Dad in the kitchen. John was finishing washing up the dinner dishes and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway.

"I put Sam to bed, Dad. We should go set up Sammy's hunt".

"Good idea, Dean. You go out back and get started and I'll be right out".

Dean went outside and surveyed the backyard. It was just big enough with enough bushes and tree stumps to hide the 'creatures' eggs. Dean walked around and hid the eggs and John came out in a little while to help him.

"This was a great idea, Dean. Sam is going to be so excited tomorrow. Now it's time for you to get some shut eye."

The next morning, Dean woke up and found Sam sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Morning Squirt. Whatcha doing?", Dean asked.

"Waiting for you to wake up", Sam said impatiently.

Dean sat up in bed and looked at Sam. He was obviously excited and had gotten up and by the looks of thing had gotten dressed himself. Sam's shirt was on inside out and backwards.

Dean got out of bed and took Sam's hand. "C'mere and let me get you fixed up." He fixed Sam's shirt and ran his hands through Sam's unruly locks. "Now, you're all set".

Sam and Dean went downstairs and saw their Dad standing in the living room. "Morning boys, let's go into the kitchen and have breakfast".

When breakfast was almost done, John winked at Dean and started the "hunt".

"Dean, Sam. Are you boys ready for the hunt? The creature was just spotted in the backyard. So I need you boys to go out there and find its eggs".

Sam started to get nervous. This was it.

"Let's go Sammy" Dean said as they walked to the backyard.

"You're going to do great. Don't be nervous", Dean whispered in Sam's ear. "I'll be right here with you".

Sam knew Dean would take care of him and would never let anything get him. With that thought, he bravely walked out into the yard.

"Sam, go search the yard for the eggs and Dean and I will watch for the creature", John said. "Here, take this basket to put the eggs in. The eggs will be in colourful wrapping and will be in all different sizes."

Sam went around the yard looking under the bushes, the log stumps and around to the fence. Whenever he found an egg, he carefully picked it up and put it in his basket. He had searched the whole yard and was having a great time "hunting". "This wasn't so scary", he thought.

Every now and then he would turn to Dean and his Dad and they would shout encouraging words to him.

"Way to go Sammy", Dean said.

"I think I heard the creature out in the front yard. You've gotten all of its eggs so I think the creature is weak enough for me to capture. You boys go back into the house", John said.

"Wow, you did great Sammy", Dean exclaimed as they walked back into the house. "I'm really proud of you".

Sam beamed at Dean's words. He looked up as his Dad walked back in the front door. "Did you get it Daddy?", Sam asked.

"You did a great job, Sammy. It was a bit too fast for me and it got away", John said. "We'll get him next year."

Sam looked disappointed. He hadn't done a good job and the creature had gotten away.

Dean saw the look on Sam's face and was quick to re-assure him. "It's ok, little bro, you did your job perfectly. We'll just get it next year".

"That's right boys. Why don't you unwrap the eggs", John said.

"Yeah, let's go unwrap the eggs. I'll tell you a secret, Sammy. The eggs are made out of chocolate and you can eat them!", Dean said.

At the mention of chocolate, Sam forgot about the creature. His eyes lit up and he went for the eggs in the basket. This was the best hunt ever!

Dean watched as Sam unwrapped the chocolate eggs and munched on them happily. His little brother was going to be on a sugar high and would probably follow Dean around all day. But he didn't mind. Just seeing his brother so happy was worth it.

"Happy Easter, Dean".

"Happy Easter, Dad".

The End


End file.
